Fan to Apprentice
by The S.C. Greaser
Summary: My first fanfic that wasnt named after a song! When a young girl returns the chain of John Cena to its rightfull owner, she is offered the oppertunity of a lifetime. CHAPTER FOUR IS FINALLY UP! Happy 'bout THAT, arentcha? .
1. Chapter 1

**FAN TO APPRENTICE- Chapter 1**

Disclaimer- I do not own the WWE, John Cena, the Undertaker, Carlito Carribean Cool (DOWN WITH CARLITO!), or anything wrestling-related. Well...I do own a replica of Cenas chain...which I bought fair and square via Internet. But you know what I mean.

(A/N: I got the idea from this story when I watched Carlito steal Cenas title AND chain, then found out what happened to him at that nightclub. 'Fan to Apprentice' is rightfully mine. You steal it, you die.)

Carlito, wearing the chain of my hero, fell to the floor of the ring at the hands of the Undertaker. I cheered loudly, jumping as high as my fifteen-year-old, Converse-hightop-wearing feet would allow me to. Undertaker saw me, and took Cena's chain from the neck of Carlito Carribian Fool (thats what my cousin and I call him), then tossed it to me. I caught it with a smile. I saw him mouth 'Meet me backstage' to me, and I nodded.  
I was wearing a jersey similar to Cena's...of course, it was numbered '17' and read my nickname, 'Rolo,' on the back...as well as a pair of torn jeans, foam knucks reading 'Word' on one and 'Life' on the other (I bought 'em on the Internet), and Converse hightops. In one hand was Cena's chain. Under my other arm was a sign I had made myself. It was navy blue, reading 'GET WELL SOON, JOHN!' in white. See, he was at an after-hours club last Thursday after SmackDown!, and he got attacked. Currently, he was in a hospital in Boston, the town I was in at the time because my cousin's un-famous band was on tour and I had to go, making a recovery. Anyway, I met Undertaker backstage after everyone had left the arena exept the wrestlers. He was still wearing traditional black trenchcoat and hat. "You still have John's chain?" he asked me. I nodded, showing it to him. The lock had a large 'W' on it, and under it read 'Word Life'. "Good. Listen, I know youre a fan of his. The jersey's a dead giveaway." I chuckled quietly. "Give him the chain. He's at the hospital nearest to here. By the way...who brought you here?"  
"My big cousin."  
"I see...Anyway, get your cousin to drive you there."  
"Right. Thank you, Undertaker."  
The Undertaker nodded, and I left the arena, hopping into my cousin Marcs Ford F250. "Was it fun?" he asked with a sly grin. Marc was twenty-one years old, and my second-youngest cousin on my moms side. Since my parents died, Marc was my legal guardian. My parents always said that if anything happened to them, they needed a guardian of mine who had a similar personalaty to mine. And it was true--Marc and I had very similar personalaties. The only real differences were our genders, and the instruments we played. I was a guitarist, and he was a bassist.  
I nodded at Marc's question, wearing a grin to match his. "We need to get to the hospital. Undertaker said to give John Cena back his chain."  
"So YOU'RE the one he threw the chain to."  
"Uh huh! Why? You watched on tv?"  
"Yep. And you left the arena later than anyone else."  
I laughed, and Marc started the truck.

"Excuse me, miss, but I need to see Johnathan Cena."  
"Yeah, youre the hundreth fan today," the receptionest said. "Sorry. Cant let you in."  
"I need to give him something, though!"  
"Uh huh. Riiiight..." she rolled her eyes.  
I showed her the chain.  
"Where'd you GET that?!" she asked loudly, eyes wide.  
"The Undertaker gave it to me and told me to give it to him."  
"...John's in room 27B..." she said, still in shock. Marc and I walked to John's room, and knocked on the door. "Mister Cena?" I asked.  
"Come in," responded the weak and familiar voice of my hero. I opened the door with a smile, which faded when I saw John laying in his bed, bruised and beaten. He grinned at the sight of me, and I sat by his bedside, chain in my pocket. "The Undertaker told me to give this to you..." I said quietly, digging through my pocket. I pulled something out. Marcs comb. I rolled my eyes, looking at my cousin, who stood in the doorway. "Marc..." I said quietly. He laughed, and I tossed his comb to him. I then pulled out the chain, and handed it to Cena, whose face lit up right away. "Kid..." he said, smiling, tears of joy in his eyes. "...I like you. Whats your name?"  
"Roland Smith. I know its a boy name...but its a long story. Everyone calls me Rolo."  
"Well, Rolo," he said with a grin. "I think I can get you...a job...if you'd like one."  
"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in deep confusion.  
"I...would like an apprentice. As soon as I get out...of this hospital..." he didnt need to finish his sentence. I knew what he meant. He'd get me into SmackDown!, and I would be introduced to the world as the worlds first apprentice of a wrestler.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Time passed, and as it did so, John got better. He got out of the hospital, and a day after he did, he called me at home. I picked up the phone that Marc had painted black with flames (dont ask me why).

"Moshi-Moshi, this is Rolo, who's calling?"

"Um...Moshi...moshi? Sounds like something Kenzo would say."

"John! Hi!"

"Hello, Rolo. Well, Im out of the hospital, and I talked to Mr. McMahon."

"Whatd he say? Anything good?"

"He liked the idea. I told him about you, and he asked if you were tough enough."

"Well...I beat up a senior at my high school and hospitalized him for a week. It was self-defense, and he had a broken soda bottle, while I was un-armed."

"I could tell you were tough from the start. You just...had that look in your eyes. And your biceps are the size of mine."

I laughed. John continued.

"So I told him that you were, and...now youre a part of the WWE family."

My eyes got wide, and I was dead quiet.

"Rolo? You okay, kid?"

I then cheered loudly, dancing around the room, phone in my hand. Marc walked out of the kitchen, saw me dancing and cheering, and grew a confused look on his face.

"I'm just fine, John!" I said, still dancing and not noticing my cousin staring at me like I was insane. I then noticed Marc, then said into the phone, "Tell ya what, John. Pick me up at my house, and you can introduce me to everyone, then help me pick out a trademark or somethin'."

"Okay. I'll need your address..."

"Oh, right. I live at 1234 Blues Drive. It's the one with the black door with flames painted on. Cant miss it."

"Right. See you at five?"

"Count on it."

"Okay. Bye." John hung up, and I did the same. Marc was still staring.

"Mind explainin' there, kiddo?" he asked me. I giggled, then nodded, and began to tell him of my phone conversation with John, and how I was to become his new apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N.: To the spiffy people who follow the storyline of this fanfic: I am SO sorry this is late! You won't believe how long my mom grounded me for...)

**Chapter 3**

"A'ight, boys. And Carlito."

Carlito rolled his eyes. Everyone else laughed, including me.

"This is Rolo. She's my new apprentice."

"But there's a few problems here," Carlito declaired. "One: She's a kid. I hate kids. Kids're not cool. And two: she's a girl.Women are not cool at all. They're nothing but trouble." And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He winced, falling to the floor in pain. John smirked.

"Atta girl, Rolo." John said with a smile, pounding me on the back.

"Weve met." Eddie said with a smirk, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"I got a gift for ya, Rolo." John said. He took my hand, then led me out of the arena to his car. He opened the door, and climbed in, then came out with a medium-sized, gift-wrapped box. I smiled.

"You didnt have to, John," I said, still smiling.

"I wanted to." he handed me the box. "Go on. Open it."

I sat down on the asphalt, unwrapped the gift, then opened the box. Inside was a blue football jersey with the number 17 on it, a chain to match Johns--but with a paw print on it instead of a 'W' (Marc mustve told him about my love for animals, I thought) and knucks that read 'Wolf' on one and 'Eyes' on the other. That mustve been my nickname, like Eddies was Latino Heat. Well...my eyes DID look similar to a wolfs, so thats probably where he got that. "Try 'em on!" he said happily. I looked at the back, which said 'Wolf Eyes' over the number 17. I then slipped the jersey over my white t-shirt, put on the chain, then slipped the knucks on. The jersey was a bit big, but I liked wearing oversized clothes. I smiled, then hugged John. "THANK YOU!" I said happily.

"Youve earned it!" he said.

Later on, John walked into the ring. He took the mic, and began to speak.

"A'ight," he said. "I'm back." The fans cheered. "So is my chain." he showed it off. Again, cheering. "And the young girl who gave it to me...is here.Right now.She's part of the WWE now." I heard the sound of my own voice saying "Never look the wolf in the eyes," followed by the start of Powerman 5000's 'The Way That It Is'. That was my cue. My music. My line. I knew thatmy entrance videowas flashing on the screen. I walked down the aisle-type-thing. Fans just stared at me, and I could hear a few whisper "But...she's just a KID." and stuff like that. I climbed into the ring, and John helped me. He put an arm around me. "This here's Rolo." he said. John let me go, and handed me the mic. "They're all yours, kid," he said. I gulped quietly. See, I was never good in front of crowds. "H-hi..." I said nervously. "I'm...Rolo." Suddenly, I didnt feel so nervous. It was...weird. Like a sence of security. I knew John wouldnt let me bomb. "And--weather ya like it or not--I'm gonna be around for a long time!" I heard a few cheers, and laughed. The cheers died down. "In case you're wondering, yes, I am only fifteen. And I know what youre thinking--and NO, Im nowhere near weak. Im just as strong as any superstar." I looked at John. "But I wouldn't have realized that I had such strength if it wasnt for this cool guy here." I saw a smile grow on his face. I smiled back, then turned back to the crowd. "I am Rolo Smith," I proclaimed. "And I am the first ever apprentice of a wrestler!" The crowd cheered loudly. I smirked, then, suddenly,I heard a familiar voice. "I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool." Then Carlitos music came on, and he walked out, a boy my age by his side. I suddenly remembered the boys face: Evan. My childhood friend. My eyes grew wide. "Y'know that kid?" he asked me. I nodded. "Evan." I responded. "Old friend. I can't believe hes running with Carlito..."

I got to my feet, giving Evan my signature angry eyes, making me look similar to a wolf staring down the alpha of its' rival pack. "I thought you said that kids ain't cool, Carlito." I said to him in a low voice, followed by a soft growl. He and Evan got into the ring, snatching the mic from my hand. "I fired Jesus," he said. "For someone cool." He smirked at me, then handed the mic to Evan. "Well, well, well," he said, circling me. "Little Rolie Polie Smith. How's the folks doin', sweetheart?" He very well knew they were dead. He was at the funeral. You know, back in the day when he was...good. I growled even lower, staring him down. "Oh, thats right! They left you under the care of that green-haired punk! Does he approve of you running around with this thug?" Carlito tossed Evan an apple, which he took a bite of, then spat in my face. Discusted, I wiped it off of my face, then charged at him. But the coward ran out of the ring, all the way backstage! Now, I knew he was a proud guy, but being afraid of getting beaten up by a GIRL...now THAT'S just kindergartenish!

After the show, in the womens' locker room, the Divas...especially Dawn Marie...stared at me as I drank some soda, then unleashed loud burps, attempting to break my own personal record. "Um...Wolfie..." Dawn Marie said, discusted. "That's not very...lady-like."

"Hey, I ain't the one who runs around in skimpy clothes to please the guys." I responded. "Trust me. The female fans are repulsed by it. And I speak from experience."

"Okay, I know you're mad about that Ed guy or whatever spitting in your face, but theres no need to bring US down!"

"Sorry. I'll stop being myself for a moment so you can get on with your disturbing lifestyle." I exited the locker room, slamming the door behind me. I was headed to the parking lot to cool off for a moment, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and someone punched me in the face. I fell backwards, rubbing my nose, looking up at my attacker. Evan again. "Think you can get away with being the 'first' apprentice?!" he shouted. "We'll see! Next week! You and me! Steel cage match! We'll see whos learning the quickest!"


	4. Chapter 4

(AN- To the fans: Dearest readers, Im sorry about my lack of updating. In any of my fanfics. Especially 'Fan To Apprentice'. You see, my computer got infected with YET ANOTHER VIRUS, and that TOTALLED my hard-drive, thus deleting all of my fanfics. So...yeah. Sorry this took so long. HERES CHAPTER FOOOOOUR! .) 

By now, everyone was copying Cena. Every Superstar had been assigned an Apprentice. They even created a championship belt for Apprentices. Tag-team championship for Apprentices. USA championship for Apprentices. Its like a whole little league. It even reached over to Raw.  
Well...first match. Ever. A steel cage match. Against my ex-best friend. I didn't feel ready, but John trained me pretty well for such a short period of time. He even helped me invent a finishing move. Climb the turn-buckle, backflip onto the unconcious loser (landing on my feet), then leghook them for the pin. I call it 'Full Moon'. And I even picked out my theme music- 'Give Up The Grudge' by Gob. Most people go with metal or rap themes, but I decided to go modern-punk. How original.  
I sighed heavily as Cena massaged my shoulders. My 'Rockin' The Chain Gang' trucker cap covered my closed eyes, chain dangling from my neck. My baggy black t-shirt and camoflauge capris hung loosley from my body. I was nervous, to say the least.  
"You'll do fine," he said with a grin. "Trust me. This guy's a wuss. He's CARLITO's apprentice, remember"  
I giggled a little, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a dark figure in a black cowboy hat. This must've been JBL's apprentice. Cena let go of me, and I removed the figure's hat to find a young Asian girl of my age, anger burning fiercly in her dark brown eyes. This face...it looked familiar. Then I remembered.  
"Malou"  
"In the flesh, trash"  
"What...I thought you hated businessmen."  
"True. As a child, I did." she smirked. "But JBL took me under his wing. Taught me everything I needed to know. I'd wish you luck, but I've been taught not to wish good luck to the lower class"  
I heard a low, sexy voice behind me. It wasn't John's. "Want me to punch her for you?" I turned around. A boy of sixteen wrapped in all black, and a hat to match that of the Deadman. Yep, this must've been Taker's Apprentice. He removed his hat to reveal a handsome face...and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Malou ran off scared, and I laughed at her. Taker's Apprentice smirked, and his eyes turned to normal. They were brown. He put his hat back on with a smirk.  
"I'm Kyle..." he said, extending his hand. I smiled and shook it.  
"Rolo..." I said quietly. John smiled, and patted me on the back.  
"Good luck tonight," he said with a grin, then left. Kyle nodded, smiled, and walked away.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The following contest is a steel-cage match to choose the very first Apprentice Champion"  
A wolf howl filled the arena, followed by my music.  
"Now entering the ring...weighing in at one-hundred and six pounds...4'11"...she's the Apprentice of John Cena, and over-all FIRST Apprentice...ROLO...'WOLF EYES'...SMIIIIIIITH"  
Flames aligned the aisle as I rode to the ring on a black-and-red bike that looked like a motorcycle. I got off the bike, opened the door of the cage, and entered the ring, where I bounced off the ropes, then climber the turnbuckle and held up the rock on sign. I saw cameras flash, and I back-flipped off of the turnbuckle. More cameras flashed while I was in the air. I landed on my feet, facing where Evan was to enter.  
"He's a sexy beast..." a woman's voice filled the arena before Evan's music started. He simply walked out to the ring, flipping off the people who booed him. I rolled my eyes as he stepped into the ring. The ref closed the door, and the bell rang.  
Evan lunged at me, and I dodged. He wasn't able to stop in time; he ran straight into the cage wall! I nearly fell over laughing. Then I grabbed him by the back of his Speedo-short things, still laughing, and gave him a nuclear wedgie. Cameras flashed, and then threw him backwards by his Speedos. He lay on the canvas floor, groaning. I laughed, then bounced off of the ropes, and then stood on the turnbuckle, clawing at the air. MORE cameras flashed. I backflipped off of the turnbuckle, landing on my knees...right on Evan's groin. I laughed, then signaled the ref to open the door. He did, and I climbed out of the ring, landing on the floor.  
The ref held my hand up, then put it down and placed the belt around my waist. "HERE IS YOUR WINNER," the announcer's voice boomed. "AND THE FIRST-EVER APPRENTICE CHAMPION...ROLO...'WOLF EYES'...SMIIIIIIIIIITH"  
Cheers and applause filled the arena, but they were drowned out by my music. I back-flipped, landing on my feet, then held up the rock-sign. Cameras flashed.  
Now I knew why Cena was so happy to win the USA Championship, and so disapointed after losing it.  
This was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
